Till the Clock Strikes
by Ravenwood316
Summary: Ludwig has been sick for most of his life and only dreams of a freedom that always seems out of reach. That is till he meets another sick person named Feliciano. Will they be able to fall in love before the clock strikes their end? Sickfic, Charater death, lemons, fluff, blood, angst, and several other things. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to my new story! This was just an idea I came up with and just had to write it. Please tell me what you think of it.**

* * *

**Life is like a ticking clock, **

**Constantly ticking down the hours, minutes, and seconds of our lives.**

**Uncertain until the clock strikes.**

**Anonymous.**

* * *

Ludwig glared down at the book of quotes his brother Gilbert had given him trying to figure out how much trouble he would get into if he just burnt the stupid book.

The blonde knew exactly how long he had till his 'clock striked' he had known since he was a child.

At the tender age of four he had been diagnosed with an extremely rare form of cancer. The stupid disease was so rare that not only did it not have a cure but it didn't even have a name!

At the time his parents had been told that he would never live to see his fourth birthday but there he was age seventeen sitting in his empty semi-private hospital room thinking of throwing the damn book out the window.

* * *

While he was glaring daggers at said book his afore mentioned older brother walked in. Gilbert Beilschmidt along with their four other siblings and their grandfather were the only family Ludwig had left since their parents had died in a plane crash two years after he was diganosed.

"Lutz your favorite brother awesome bruder is here!" the albino yelled as he walked through the door followed by their younger sister Lily and her older twin brother Vash

"Shut up dickwad we're in a hospital!" Vash growled as he smacked Gilbert in the head

"Big brother you shouldn't be hitting Gilbert." Lily told the two in her quite voice before walking over to Ludwig's bed

"How are you feeling bruder?" she asked sweetly causing Ludwig to give her one of his rare smiles

"I'm tired and my head hurts but other than that I'm fine." He replied as she smiled in return.

* * *

Once everyone had said hello Gilbert asked a nurse if Ludwig could get out of bed and go downstairs to the courtyard garden. When the nurse said yes Ludwig got up, put on his robe and slippers, and then joined his siblings in the elevator.

"So how are grandfather, Roderich, and Berwald doing?" Ludwig asked as they walked into the garden

"The old man's fine, Roderich got accepted to teach at that music school he applied to, and Berwald met some Finnish kid that goes to school with us and is planning on starting a toy company in Sweden with him once he graduates." Vash listed as Ludwig nodded

"So has grandfather said if I could go back to school yet?" the tall blonde asked causing his siblings to freeze.

"Kesese why would you want to go back there? I've been out of that high school for six years. You don't need to go to school!" Gilbert grinned as Ludwig glared at him

"Grandfather said that if my tests came back clean then I could go for my senior year. I've been stuck in this hospital for three straight years and I'm tired of everyone treating me like I'm made of glass!" Ludwig growled

"Yeah but can you blame us? I mean you weren't supposed to live past the age of three. You've cheated death for fifteen years so why risk it?" Vash asked him

"Simple has it ever accrued to any of you that for once in my life I don't want to be treated like a sick person?" Ludwig asked before turning around and heading back to his room.

* * *

As Ludwig was waiting for the elevator doors to close someone stopped them with their arm before two people quickly ran in letting the doors close.

"See fratello I told you we would make it!" a boy with soft looking auburn hair, gold eyes and a strange curl on his left side smiled.

The other boy looked exactly like the one that had spoken just glared. He had bark brown hair with red highlights, greenish brown eyes and a curl going towards his right.

The only other thing the two had in common besides their appearance was that they were both wearing the same high school uniform that Lily and Vash wore. The two boys finally realized that they weren't alone in the elevator and turned towards the blonde

"What are you staring at bastard?!" the darker haired one demanded

"Lovino be nice!" the happy one scolded before giving Ludwig a huge smile.

"I'm sorry for my fratello." He smiled as the doors opened on Ludwig's floor

"Its fine. Please have a nice day." The blonde smiled before getting off leaving the two brothers behind as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

"~Ve Lovino he seemed really nice!" Feliciano grinned as the rode the rest of the way up to their floor

"You idiot did you notice what floor he got off on?" the older of the two asked

"No why?" the younger wondered

"He was clearly a patient here and he just got off on the cancer treatment floor!" Lovino snapped as his brother realized what his brother meant

"Oh so that means I'll get to see him more often then!" he smiled before his brother lost it.

"You're not sick! All of the stupid doctors are wrong and the one we're going to today will prove it! He's the best in the business and he'll prove that you're not sick." Lovino told him with pure determination in his hazel eyes before the brothers fell into comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

* * *

**Yep so both of them are sick! I already know how I want have things play out so please review and tell me what you think of the story!^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay the second chapter is up! Thank you for reading the first chapter and I apologize for Ludwig being ooc but if you were trapped in a hospital for years and offered freedom you'd be ooc too. Enjoy and review!^^**

* * *

Lovino had to be dragged out of the doctor's office by his brother when all of Feliciano's tests came back positive

"I'm sorry Mr. Vargas but the tests don't lie. But on the bright side he doesn't need to be hospitalized at the moment, he just needs to come in every month for treatment." The doctor instructed

"Yeah he just comes for treatment and we just have to hope it works!" Lovino growled

"It's always the same 'sorry sir but your brother has cancer but if we give him treatment he'll get better.' But he never gets any better!" the dark haired Italian screamed as Feliciano thanked the doctor and left with his brother.

"Fratello you should be nicer to the doctors. I'll just come in for treatment and we'll go from there." Feliciano smiled

"We could find another doctor I'm sure the tests were wrong." Lovino told him

"Lovino I don't want to go to another doctor. You've taken me to every doctor in Italy, Germany, and more than thirty since we moved to America. I'm tired of going to doctors and this seems like a nice hospital.

"You can keep going to how ever many doctors that you want but I'm sticking with this doctor and I'm going to get treatment and I'll get better." Feliciano stated before getting off of the elevator as two blondes and a brunette all boarded.

* * *

Once the two brother's had left and the elevator started the three that just entered stood in silence till the brunette turned to the blonde with long hair and green eyes

"Grandfather are you sure about this?" he asked peering at his grandfather over the rim of his glasses

"Ja it's what he wants. I've kept him in a hospital since he was four and he resents me for it. At least this way he'll be happy." The man answered as the all got off on the correct floor and walked to the all too familiar room where they found Gilbert, Vash, Lily, and Ludwig playing cards.

Ludwig was the first to look up "Oh Grandfather, Roderich, and Berwald what are you three doing here?" the younger blonde asked slightly confused

"What can't a person visit a family member without the third degree?" Roderich asked

"Not when said family member hasn't seen you in almost a year." Ludwig replied

"We've been busy." Berwald mumbled before moving to stand in a corner

"The reason we came was to give you this." Alric told him handing over the bag he was holding. Ludwig took the bag and opened it pulling out a brand new school uniform

"You mean I can leave the hospital?!" Ludwig asked hopefully looking at his grandfather

"You'll still have your room here in the hospital but yes you can come home with us but you'll have to come back once a month for your treatment." Alric stated before having Ludwig change into some street clothes and gather his things.

* * *

When they arrived at the house the first thing Ludwig did was greet the dogs. He owned three of them and had raised them from puppies when the family lived in Germany.

They always calmed him down and he was glad his family had kept them. The next thing he did was go upstairs to his room and collapse on his king sized mattress and fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

The next day Ludwig dressed for school and joined his family at the table

"Guten Morgen." He smiled looking happier than any of them could remember

"Glad to see you're awake West. With how deeply you were sleeping I had thought the worst!" Gilbert grinned earning a glare form everyone but Ludwig

"Normally I would try to kill you for that but I'm too happy to even try." Ludwig replied before eating his breakfast.

* * *

All of Ludwig's teachers had been told of his condition as well as the nurse so if anything happened the family would be alerted. Feliciano was busy talking to his best friend Kiku when the teacher called for everyone's attention.

When he turned to the front there stood the strange blonde form the hospital elevator

"Class I would like you to meet our new student Ludwig Beilschmidt. Please make him feel welcomed." Ms. Iryna Braginski smiled before telling Ludwig to sit in the window seat next to Feliciano.

When Ludwig sat down Feliciano finally took a good look at him and was shocked. The boy next to him didn't look like a sick person.

His pale almost white blonde hair was slicked back, his pale skin had a healthy look to it, his ice blue eyes seemed a little cold but under that they seemed happy and full of warmth, and all in all Feliciano was immediately attracted to him.

"Um ciao my name's Feliciano." He smiled holding his hand out to the blonde who took it gently

"Hallo nice to meet you Feliciano I'm Ludwig." The blonde told him in a thick German accent before Kiku turned and introduced himself as well.

* * *

The three of them quickly became friends and Feliciano was happy to learn that he had every class with the new student. As they were walking down the hall to their next class they passed Lily and Vash who both waved to their brother before walking off

"How do you know the Zwingli twins?" Kiku asked

"They're mein younger siblings. I also have three older bruders but only one shares mein last name." Ludwig replied

"Why is that?" Feliciano wondered

"Our parents traveled a lot; Berwald was born in Sweden,

"Roderich was born in Austria,

"both mein bruder Gilbert and I were born in Germany,

"Vash was born in Switzerland,

"and little Lily was born in Liechtenstein." Ludwig answered as they entered their class.

* * *

The day was going great till Ludwig started feeling dizzy in the middle of class so he asked the teacher Mr. Bonnefoy who just happened to be Gilbert's friend Francis if he could go to the nurse.

Knowing of Ludwig's condition for many years Francis let him leave and had Feliciano and Kiku help him there.

"Ludwig-san are you alright?" Kiku asked as they walked towards the nurse but before the blonde could answer he started coughing till he coughed up blood. The two other boys quickly rushed Ludwig into Ms. Héderváry's office where they explained what had happened.

"Oh dear I'll have to call your grandfather then Ludwig." She told the blonde sadly knowing what was happening to him

"Please don't. I'm fine really. Please don't call him Lizzy he'll just make sure I never come back to school again!" Ludwig pleaded confusing his friends till Feliciano remembered what his brother had told him

"If she calls your family you have to go back to the hospital right?" Feliciano stated confusing Kiku

"Oh you were the boy in the elevator. Ja I was told that if anything happens I'm to be pulled from school and sent back to mein room at the hospital." Ludwig confessed as Kiku finally understood what was going on

"Ludwig-san I might be able to help with this. My adoptive father owns the hospital so I'm sure arrangements can be made so you can still go to school here and receive the proper medical attention.

"Even you Feliciano can benefit from this as well." Kiku told his friends confusing Ludwig as Elizabeta called Alric about Ludwig's condition.

* * *

**So now what happens? And how does Elizabeta know Ludwig? Review to find out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think!^^**

* * *

Once Elizabeta called Alric, Ludwig was loaded into an ambulance and taken to the hospital with Feliciano and Kiku in the back with the sick blonde.

"So Ludwig-san may I ask what's wrong with you?" Kiku wondered as Feliciano leaned forward to listen as well

"I have a rare type of cancer that doesn't even have a name. I've had it since I was four and really shouldn't even be alive right now." Ludwig replied as the others processed what he had told them.

"So you're the patient that my father has been treating." Kiku commented

"Your adoptive father is Wang Yao?" Ludwig asked as Kiku nodded

"Hai he is. He talks about the people he treats every so often. He never gives us names but he talks about a blonde German with a rare condition quite often." Kiku told him as they pulled into the hospital.

Ludwig was then rolled up to his floor and taken to his room where he was told to change into a hospital gown as Yao walked in.

"Nǐ hǎo Ludwig I'm surprised to see you back so soon." Yao laughed flipping his long ponytail over his shoulder before checking Ludwig over as the blonde's family rushed into the room followed by Francis and Elizabeta.

* * *

Once Yao was done he left the room with Alric and Berwald to tell them his findings.

"See this is why you shouldn't leave the hospital!" Gilbert yelled as Vash for once agreed with his older brother

"Gil, Vash I'm fine it was just a little blood. Worse has happened before." Ludwig told his brothers as he leaned back against his pillows.

While the brothers were fighting Feliciano looked around at the room and could tell Ludwig had been in the hospital for a very long time.

On Ludwig's half of the room the walls were covered in posters of German bands and a few American bands as well,

he had a small book case set up with different kinds of manuals and biographies in alphabetical order by author,

he had a few photos of his family on his bedside table, and he had a small collection of CD's and a stereo near his bed.

* * *

After Yao talked to Alric and Berwald Ludwig's family left leaving the blonde behind

"So do you have to stay here?" Feliciano asked

"Ja for the night but grandfather said I could go back to school tomorrow I just have to come back here." Ludwig smiled sadly as Francis walked up to Feliciano

"Come along mon frère we should get home before Lovino and Enzio start calling the police because you're not home yet." Francis told his younger brother. Feliciano told Ludwig goodbye and left with the French blonde.

* * *

On the way home Francis turned to look at the Italian

"Are you alright Feli?" he asked

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little sad." Feliciano answered

"And why is that?" Francis pressed

"Well I know that I have cancer and now I know Ludwig has cancer. But to me this is all some kind of sick joke." Feliciano replied

"How so?" the blonde wondered

"Because even though I haven't known him long I feel like I've known him forever. But now that I know that we're both going to die I think what's the point getting closer to him?" Feliciano sighed as Francis flinched at the fact Feliciano had practically given up on living.

"Feliciano I've been friends with Ludwig's Brother Gilbert since Junior High. And while his family has tried for years to keep Ludwig hidden and in the dark that boy has always lived for the day he could reach out and see the light.

"You two may have a death sentence over your heads but that doesn't mean friendship is pointless. Be his light Feliciano. I believe you two were fated to meet and that's why he's still here.

"Ludwig was told he would die at the age of four and he's still here. Live your life Feliciano and be his light." Francis told him as he pulled into their driveway.

* * *

The next day at school Feliciano confessed his condition to his friends

"I have acute myelogenous leukemia. It's rare for anyone under forty to get it but I was diagnosed two years ago on my fifteenth birthday. My brother has taken me to several doctors but even though I have a higher chance of survival that most people they all said I should prepare for the worst." He told them

"Feliciano I was told that I was going to die when I was four. I'm now seventeen and unless it's my time I don't plan on dying anytime soon.

"So stop thinking about a death that may never come till you're old and grey. We'll beat this together every step of the way." Ludwig smiled offering the small Italian his hand which Feliciano took happily.

* * *

Ludwig and Feliciano both started their treatment together and Feliciano took the empty bed in Ludwig's room when he had to stay overnight. One day Gilbert walked in and noticed the Italian

"Feliciano what are you doing here?" he asked

"Ciao Gilbert! I'm staying here while I receive treatment." Feliciano smiled before Ludwig asked

"How do you know Feliciano bruder?"

"His cousin Francis is mein best friend!" Gilbert grinned

"I didn't know you were related to Mr. Bonnefoy." Ludwig stated looking over at his friend.

"Si his parents passed away when he was younger so our grandfather took him in and when my parents also died Francis was like a big brother so he'll always be our brother!" Feli smiled

"So you have other siblings?" Ludwig asked

"Si an older twin brother and a younger brother but he looks like he could be mine and Lovino's triplet." Feli answered as said brothers walked in.

"What the hell are you doing here you albino bastard?!" the one Ludwig knew as Lovino growled

"Simple short stuff the awesome me is here to see my less awesome Klein bruder." Gilbert replied as Lovino saw his brother's roommate

"Great my fratello has to share a room with a potato bastard!" he yelled before the youngest Italian made himself known

"You should leave and find another room." Enzio glared at Ludwig

"I would only technically this is mein room seeing as I've been living in it since I was nine." Ludwig replied before Antonio poked his head in the door.

"Oh I'll come back later." The Spaniard grinned before Francis walked up behind him and pushed the man into the room

"Now now don't be shy." The blonde smiled

"Francis I'll just come back later I just dropped by to check their charts and see if they need anything.

"Come on guys I'm on the clock so can I just do my job?" Antonio asked fixing his scrubs before he checked Feliciano and Ludwig's charts and making notes of their heart rates and temperatures.

"I didn't know you were a doctor." Lovino commented

"I'm still in medical school for my doctorate. Right now I'm simply Yao's assistant." Antonio replied not looking up from his clipboard

"So in other terms he's a male nurse!" Gilbert laughed before Feliciano and Ludwig kicked everybody out of their room.

* * *

**Antonio has entered the story! I plan on adding Alfred and Matthew as well as a few others in later chapters. Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow four chapters! Thank you to everyone who is reading this story! I'm not sure how long this will be but it will probally be under twenty chapters. Maybe. Enjoy and review!^^**

* * *

Ludwig and Feliciano soon became inseparable much to Lovino and Enzio's distain. At school Lily, Ludwig's younger sister, would often sit with Ludwig, Feliciano, Kiku, and Kiku's boyfriend Heracles and soon Vash joined the table as well.

"It's not that I like any of you it's just I want to make sure my sister is alright." The smaller blonde stated when asked why he was sitting with them

"You know Vash she's mein sister as well." Ludwig reminded him as he took a bite of the lunch Lily had given him that morning

"Would you two please not fight. I'm just happy to be spending time with both of my big brothers." The small girl smiled.

* * *

The rest of the lunch was spent talking about everything but the fact that two of the table's occupants may not be there the next day till Lovino and Enzio joined the table.

"What are you two doing here? You two normally stay away from me at school." Feliciano asked his brothers

"What can't two people just sit at a table without being questioned?!" Lovino demanded as Antonio walked up

"Oh hello Lovino! Don't you normally sit on the other side of the quad?" the Spaniard asked as he handed Ludwig and Feliciano some pills Yao told him to give them.

"What the hell are you doing here bastard?!" Lovino demanded

"Fratello don't be mean! He's here to help Ms. Héderváry." Feliciano told his brother as they all turned back to their food.

* * *

Lily was the first of the family to notice how happy Ludwig was ever since he had met Feliciano. One day Lily was sitting in the living room with her sewing kit making presents for Ludwig and Feliciano when all four of her brothers minus Ludwig who was at the hospital walked in.

"Oh Lily what are you making there?" Roderich asked his sister as she held up the pj's she was sewing

"I'm making some pajamas for Ludwig and Feliciano. Big brother seemed to like his and every time I go to visit them they're wearing those backless hospital gowns so I thought these would be more comfortable." She smiled as they all started at her

"Why make them anything?" Berwald asked causing her to frown

"Because even if they're sick Ludwig is still my brother and Feliciano is my friend. Feliciano makes big brother Ludwig happy and I like it when he's happy because he's always looked so sad. So why shouldn't I make them presents." She told them turning back to her sewing

"The reason you shouldn't get attached is because they're going to die." Vash told his twin

"Don't tell her that! Ludwig and Feli aren't going to die! Ludwig's lasted this long in remission so he's going to be fine and the chemotherapy is working for Feliciano so stop jinxing them by saying that they're going to die!" Gilbert screamed shocking everyone

"Why get so emotional Gilbert?" Roderich asked "We all knew he would die at some point." The brunette added before Gilbert slapped him across the face.

"Ja I know that's what we've been told. But unlike the rest of you I've spent the most time with him. When he would start throwing up blood, all of the fevers, watching him writhe in pain from all of the tests he had done, I've seen it all.

"The rest of you just shoved him in the hospital and forgot about him. That's why when they were younger I took Lily and Vash to see him but obviously you two got to Vash seeing as how he's given up on him.

"Ludwig is our brother so stop ignoring him and be proud to call him family! The kid was supposed to die at the age of four and he's about to turn eighteen!

"So please stop saying he's going to die." Gilbert told them before breaking down into tears shocking his siblings who had never seen the albino cry.

Alric had been listening from the hallway and had never known that Gilbert felt like the family was ignoring the sick blonde.

Sure Gilbert, Vash, and Lily were the only ones that still had contact with Ludwig but Alric had Yao call him every day to make sure his grandson was doing alright,

Berwald had decided that when he opened his toy company most of the proceeds would go towards cancer research,

and Roderich was putting together a benefit concert at his school to help support families that have been affected by cancer.

They still cared about the fighting German they just showed it in different ways but that didn't stop Gilbert from moving out.

* * *

"So you really moved out?" Ludwig asked when Gilbert told him and Feli about what had happened

"Yeah I did and then shockingly enough Lily decided to come live with me.

"I found this awesome four bedroom loft. It's the entire tenth floor of this complex downtown with an amazing city view from anywhere in the apartment.

"It's gorgeous at night with all of the lights." Gilbert replied

"That sounds nice!" Feliciano smiled before starting a coughing fit that ended in him coughing up blood.

* * *

Gilbert then went and found Antonio who rushed in but before he could help Ludwig had already gotten into bed with the frail Italian and was gently rubbing his back and whispering calming words in German into his ear as he relaxed into the blonde's arms.

Antonio and Gilbert decided to give them some alone time as Lovino, Enzio, Francis, and Lily walked up.

"Why are you two in the hallway?" Enzio asked as he noticed that the door to his brother's room was closed

"Feli just hacked up blood and Ludwig is calming him down right now." Gilbert answered as the others looked worried before Ludwig poked his head out of the door

"He's better now but he's also really tired so you may want to cut this visit short." Ludwig told them.

Lovino was going to call him a bastard till Francis stopped him and the Italian finally saw how sick the other blonde looked.

He had dark bags under his eyes, his skin looked as thin as paper, his clear blue eyes held a glassy look, and he trembled as he stood there.

The group went in and Ludwig collapsed onto his bed as his brother and sister went to his side.

To Lovino Feliciano didn't look much better than his roommate.

The happy Italian was paler than normal, he was starting to lose his hair from the chemo, he was thinner, and his face looked hollow.

But even looking half dead Feliciano still greeted his brothers with a warm smile before asking how their day was going.

Francis told him about meeting a cute British man downstairs in the café,

Enzio didn't say much but kept glancing at Ludwig's sister and blushing,

and Lovino was keeping his eye out for the hot male nurse Francis knew.

* * *

After they left for the night and everything was quite Feliciano gently crawled out of bed and tottered his way over to Ludwig's bed and slid beneath the covers

"Feliciano?" Ludwig asked as he looked at the Italian

"I don't like sleeping alone. I know I've been doing it for a while but I want to be close to you." Feliciano answered with a blush as Ludwig pulled him closer

"I want to be close to you as well." He whispered before they fell asleep in each other's arms to the sound of their beating hearts.

* * *

**So please tell me what you think so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay five chapters down and I have no clue how many to go! Pelase enjoy and review!^^**

* * *

Soon Feliciano lost all of his hair except for his strange curl but according to his tests the small Italian was heading towards remission whereas Ludwig seemed to be coming out of remission.

"Luddy are you awake?" Feliciano asked one night as he looked over at the bed occupied by the blonde German

"Ja I'm awake what's wrong Feli?" he answered

"I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?" the brunette wondered

"Sure Feli come on over." Ludwig replied as Feliciano crawled into bed with him and listened to the blonde's breathing as he fell back asleep.

Feliciano felt a little selfish every time he asked to sleep in Ludwig's bed. He could tell the blonde was starting to lose the battle he had been fighting for thirteen years but he still wanted to be close to him.

Feliciano was sad every time he remembered that he was getting better while Ludwig was getting worse because Feliciano had found himself falling in love with the large German but didn't know how Ludwig felt or how he should go about asking him.

So Feliciano relished in the few moments he had left with his roommate.

* * *

The next day Lily, Vash, and Gilbert came to visit and Lily gave Feliciano a hat she had knitted for him which he quickly thanked her for before putting it on his head

"Yay now my head is warm again!" he said happily as Ludwig smiled at him. It was then that Ludwig's siblings knew that their brother was in love with Feliciano.

It wasn't long into the visit when Francis, Enzio, and Lovino showed up only for Yao to come in and ask to speak with Francis and Gilbert.

Lovino and Vash shared a look before following their older brothers out into the hallway.

* * *

"I just thought I would offer your families something. I own a small retreat for cancer patients and I was wondering if you would like to send Ludwig and Feliciano there for a short period of time.

"They would still receive all of the care and treatment they would here only not in a hospital setting.

"You don't need to answer me now so talk it over with your families and get back to me ok?" Yao told them handing over some pamphlets and walking away.

* * *

Later that night both families talked over the possibility of sending their sick siblings to the retreat. Feliciano's family decided to send the Italian while Gilbert and Lily fought for Ludwig to go.

"Come on guys this place would be great for him!" Gilbert told his grandfather and brothers, Vash and Lily wanted Ludwig to go while Roderich, Berwald, and Alric thought he would be better off in the hospital.

"Please let him go Opa. He'll still be watched by doctors he just won't be in a hospital setting.

"I was talking with Enzio on the phone and he said that Feliciano is going so please let Ludwig go too." Lily pleaded causing everyone to look at her

"What does Feli have to do with anything?" Gilbert asked

"Ludwig loves him." Was all the shy little girl said as her words sunk in.

"Did Ludwig tell you this?" Vash asked his sister as she nodded

"It was when Feliciano was getting a checkup and I was alone with Ludwig. He told me not to tell anyone but I want them to stay together so I broke my promise so you would let him go." She replied as Alric sighed

"Fine he can go." The older German stated as Berwald and Roderich just stared at him.

"Grandfather we might lose him!" Berwald yelled shocking everyone since he never spoke and when he did normally you couldn't understand him.

"Berwald's right grandfather." Roderich added

"We might lose him either way. If the boy really is in love who are we to stand in the way of it?

"Roderich what if I told you that you couldn't marry Elizabeta or Berwald what if you couldn't see Tino anymore? It's the same thing for Ludwig.

"So I'm agreeing that he should go to this retreat and enjoy himself." Alric told his grandchildren before going to bed.

* * *

The next morning both Ludwig and Feliciano went to school and were told about the retreat by their siblings.

"~Ve this sounds fun! Doesn't it Luddy?" Feliciano asked looking up at the tall blonde with wide gold eyes

"Ja it does and I'm sure it'll be relaxing." Ludwig smiled making Feliciano happy.

By now everyone could tell they were both in love with each other they just haven't said anything yet.

* * *

When Lovino went to complain to Francis the blonde just stared at him

"You really want to take away your brother's happiness?" the Frenchman asked

"Well I just know it's going to end badly. I mean what if one of them loses their fight? Ludwig's been sick longer that Feliciano and I've overheard you, Antonio, and that albino bastard saying that potato head's tests had been looking bad lately.

"I just don't want Feli to get attached to something that he can't keep." Lovino told his cousin.

"So that means that he can't enjoy what he has while he still has it?

"Feliciano is a big boy Lovino; he can take care of his own heart.

"I've seen the way Feliciano looks at Ludwig and I'm pretty sure he knows he won't have Ludwig around as long as he would like but he has him now and that's all that matters in the end." Francis told the Italian who then broke down into tears with the blonde comforting him.

* * *

When the day to go to the retreat arrived Feliciano and Ludwig were both excited. They were told Antonio was going with them and that they would meet other people who were sick like they were.

When they showed up at the retreat they were shocked that it looked like a hotel.

They were given private rooms with amazing views of the seaside,

the retreat had a game room,

open air bath,

Movie Theater,

pool,

and just about anything they could ever want.

* * *

Once they were settled Ludwig and Feliciano walked around the building till a boy with dirty blonde hair and sea blue eyes ran up to them

"Dudes there's going to be a totally killer monster truck show on TV tonight! I mean the big truck is gonna eat the little truck!" he yelled happily as another blonde walked up to the one they were talking to

"Alfred you don't have to yell. Let them get settled first." The smaller blonde told him before turning to Ludwig and Feliciano

"I'm sorry for my brother. I'm Matthew and this is Alfred." Matthew smiled as he held out his hand which Ludwig took

"Hallo I'm Ludwig and this is Feliciano." Ludwig smiled back before the two brothers walked off

"They seemed nice." Feliciano hummed before Ludwig did something that shocked both of them as he kissed the smaller teen square on the lips before turning red and running back into the hotel.

* * *

**Oooo what's going to happen next? Review to find out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay new chapter! I'm going to focus on the next chapter for Of Cats and Dogs so I might not update for a little bit. Sorry. But please enjoy and don't forget to review!^^**

* * *

Feliciano just stood there frozen till he finally processed what had happened and when he did he turned so red he was sure his face was on fire as he stumbled back to his room.

When everyone gathered for dinner Ludwig and Feliciano avoided eye contact and sat on opposite sides of the dining room while everyone tried to figure out what had happened between them.

* * *

After dinner Ludwig watched the monster truck rally with Alfred and Matthew while Feliciano ran into Antonio.

"Oh Hola Feli. Is something wrong?" the Spaniard asked as Feli shook his head no and then yes

"Feli you're not making any sense." Antonio told him

"Well what do you do when you really, really, super really like someone but you don't know how to tell them?" the small Italian asked as gold eyes met emerald.

"Simple you just tell them. That's what I do with your brother only he doesn't seem to like me back." The male nurse answered

"Fratello loves you back he's just too proud and stupid to admit it and I don't know how to just tell them. If I did I wouldn't be asking you this question." Feliciano replied

"I'm guessing you're talking about Ludwig?" Antonio wondered as Feliciano followed him on his rounds

"Si but how did you know?" Feli asked

"I've seen the way you look at him and besides Yao I'm the only one assigned to your room so I watch you two at night." Antonio replied

"Oh ok." Feliciano muttered

"You know Ludwig's in love with you. Has been since he first saw you in that elevator." The medical student offered

"I knew he liked me but I didn't know for that long." Feli gasped

"How did you know he liked you?" Antonio asked

"He kissed me while we were walking outside before running off." Feli answered blushing before remembering something

"How did you know how long Ludwig's liked me or the fact that we first met in an elevator?" Feliciano demanded

"I'm best friends with Ludwig's brother and I work in the hospital Feliciano." Antonio reminded him

"Oh yeah you do." Feliciano mumbled before Antonio sighed

"Just come right out and tell him how you feel Feli. I'm sure he'll return your feelings if he's already kissed you." The Spaniard smiled before handing Feliciano his medicine and walking off to hand out the other meds to the patients.

* * *

While Feliciano was having a heart to heart with Antonio, Ludwig learned that Matthew and Alfred were twins but only Alfred was sick

"I've got an inoperable brain tumor dude. They didn't even know I had it till I was in a bus accident. That was three years ago but I'm getting towards the end of my rope.

"The headaches are murder,

"I'm dizzy all the time,

"and I can hardly keep anything down.

"But I'm not afraid or anything because I'll get to see Ivan again." Alfred smiled as Matthew looked uncomfortable

"Who's Ivan?" Ludwig asked

"This Russia guy I fell in love with after I found out what I had. He was really big and most people were afraid of him but once you got to know him he was the nicest guy on Earth.

"He passed away last year from his own brain tumor. I went to his funeral and almost thought about joining him but I knew he wouldn't want that for me." Alfred smiled sadly as Matthew hugged his twin.

"I know the feeling Alfred. I'm in love with a cancer patient as well but he has a better chance of surviving than I do.

"I've never felt so happy till I met him and now even though I know I'm losing my fight all I want to do is be by his side." Ludwig sighed

"Is it the little Italian you came here with?" Matthew asked as Ludwig nodded

"Ja his name is Feliciano and besides my family he's what I live for." Ludwig replied

"Then you need to tell him how you feel dude!" Alfred told him

"I have. Well not in words but in actions. I kissed him this afternoon when we were taking a tour but I didn't stay to hear his answer." The pale blonde replied before lights out was called.

* * *

That night after he had changed for bed and brushed his teeth Feliciano just laid in bed thinking of how he would confess to Ludwig before rejecting everything and getting out of bed to go searching for the blonde's room.

Feliciano was sleeping on the second floor and after looking at a rooming map at the nurses' station he learned Ludwig had been placed on the third floor. Feliciano then hopped in the elevator and rode up to the third floor.

Once on the correct floor he tiptoed down the hall till he found the correct room and opened the door quietly.

"Feliciano is that you?" the blonde asked causing the smaller teen to jump

"Ludwig I thought you were sleeping!" Feliciano yelped

"No I'm awake. You better get in here before they notice that you're no longer in bed." Ludwig told him as Feliciano walked in and shut the door behind him.

"Did you have another nightmare?" Ludwig asked as Feliciano flinched, he had been making up nightmares so Ludwig would let him sleep in the same bed.

"Ah si I did and I didn't like sleeping in a room by myself." Feliciano lied as Ludwig made room for him on the bed

"Then come here Feli I'll protect you." Ludwig told him as the brunette crawled into bed.

Neither one said anything till Feliciano couldn't stand it anymore.

"Ludwig why did you kiss me?" the Italian asked facing away from his friend

"Because I really like you and I didn't know how to tell you or if you would reject me so I decided to tell you through actions since actions speak louder than words." Ludwig replied as Feliciano turned and crawled onto his chest and kissed him gently

"I really like you too I was just scared that you wouldn't like me back." Feliciano whispered as Ludwig pulled him down for a more heated kiss.

Feliciano melted into the kiss as Ludwig started pulling his shirt off

"Ludwig are you sure?" Feliciano asked pulling out of the kiss

"Yeah I am if you are." The blonde said huskily before Feliciano quickly stripped both of them of their clothing.

* * *

That night two virgins learned the taste of the flesh and enjoyed every bite. Ludwig was very careful when he entered Feliciano since the smaller male bruised easily and took things slow till Feli all but screamed for him to thrust in harder.

Ludwig learned that the curl on Feliciano's left side was a g-spot for the Italian and took full advantage of it by catching it between his teeth and pulling on it as he entered the boy.

Feliciano was lost in a sea of pleasure as he moaned and whimpered and writhed beneath the surprisingly skilled hands of his German lover.

To Ludwig Feliciano's sounds were like the finest symphony and could easily rival and beat anything his brother Roderich could ever compose.

That night it didn't matter that they were both sick or that at any moment fate would play its cruel hand and rip the lover's apart.

All that mattered was that they had each other and that they could still enjoy the feelings of skin brushing against skin,

the ghosting of breath on one's neck,

and the warm feeling of being held for dear life against another's chest and feeling it vibrate with each beat of their heart.

* * *

The next morning Yao and Antonio found the couple curled up in each other's arms deep within the folds of a dreamless sleep.

"Well this was unexpected but at least they're happy." Yao commented as they closed the door

"Should we move them into the same room?" Antonio asked as Yao nodded

"Yes there's no point keeping them apart now is there?" Yao smiled before starting his rounds.

* * *

**Yay they both like each other! Not one of my best lemons. Please tell me what you guys think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**oK so I had to write this one but look it's done! The song used toward the end is called _Boats and Birds_ by Gregory and The Hawk. I picked it because I felt it foreshadowed later chapters very well and seemed like something Ludwig would sing to Feli. Don't forget to review! Enjoy!^^**

**Also please don't leave reviews on this story demanding I update my others. If you do and are a anon or Guest then your review will be taken down and guest review privilages for this story will be revoked. If you have an accoutn and do it you will be blocked. Thank you for following and understanding the rules I have set.^^**

* * *

Ludwig and Feliciano woke up sometime around lunch still tangled in each other's arms. After detangling themselves and showering they both put on fresh clothes and went downstairs to the dining area to get something to eat.

When the elevator doors opened they were shocked to find Lovino, Vash, Lily, and Enzio waiting for them.

"About time you two came down here what the fuck have you been doing?!" Lovino demanded

"Fratello we were still sleeping. I restarted my chemo yesterday and Ludwig's on a new pain medication so we were both very tired." Feliciano told his twin shutting him up.

* * *

After Ludwig and Feliciano had something to eat they took their siblings around the facility

"Hey Vash how did you and Lily get here? I mean Lily lives with Gilbert and last time I checked you can't drive." Ludwig asked his younger brother

"Gilbert called and said he and Lily were coming up here and asked if I wanted to come. I didn't have anything better to do so I tagged along." The Swiss blonde huffed as both Lily and Ludwig smiled.

"Where is Gilbert?" Feliciano wondered as he moved to walk closer to Ludwig

"There were two blondes in the lobby when we got here and he went off with one of them." Lovino replied keeping an eye on his twin and the tall German.

"Which one did he walk off with? The loud one with blue eyes or the quite one with violet eyes and the long curl?" Feliciano asked

"The quite one." Enzio told him trying to get closer to Lily but kept getting blocked by Vash.

"Hopefully Matthew will be a good role model for him. Among other things." Ludwig commented as he intertwined his fingers with Feliciano's

"Stop touching my brother you potato bastard!" Lovino screamed scaring Lily and Feliciano

"Lovino please don't yell we're in a place for healing so you should be quitter." Lily told the angry Italian

"Fratello if I want to be with Ludwig then you don't have any say in the matter. It's my choice not yours so just shut up and let me live my life the way I want to." Feliciano huffed before proving his point further by dragging Ludwig down to his level and kissing him full on the lips as Gilbert, Matthew, Alfred, Roderich, and Elizabeta walked up.

"Oh I totally knew they were dating!" Elizabeta said happily causing everyone to look at her

"How could you know? We didn't know we were together till last night." Ludwig stated

"Simple I always know these kinds of things!" Elizabeta smiled before everyone went back inside.

* * *

Antonio was happy to see Gilbert and Matthew getting along and handed Alfred, Ludwig, and Feliciano their afternoon pills

"How are you Antonio?" Roderich asked as Antonio worked

"I'm fine thank you. And you Roderich?" the Spaniard asked

"I'm good. I started a new job at a very nice music school and I'm getting married." The Austrian replied shocking everyone but Lily, Vash, Elizabeta, and Gilbert.

"Um when was I going to be told about this?" Ludwig asked

"I haven't had time to contact you lately. I'm here because it was my day off and Elizabeta wanted to come with Gilbert, Vash, and Lily." Roderich commented like it was nothing.

"So we're back to this then." Ludwig glared

"Back to what Elizabeta asked

"Back to pretending I don't exist anymore." Ludwig replied going back into the stony expression he had when Feliciano first met him.

The three Italian brothers, Antonio, Matthew, Alfred, and Elizabeta all saw a pained look flicker across the faces of Ludwig's siblings before Ludwig stood and walked out of the room.

"Ludwig wait!" Feliciano called as he got up to go after him before turning on Ludwig's family

"Just because he's terminally ill doesn't give any of you the excuse to act like he's already dead!" he glared before running after the blonde.

"Why the hell did you have to come Roderich?!" Gilbert growled at his older brother before leaving to search for his younger brother

"I really don't see what the problem is." Roderich commented

"And you never have." Antonio sighed as everyone stared at him

"What, I've known Gilbert ever since he came to live with your aunt before you guys moved to America and forced him to live at home again. He would video chat with Ludwig when the hospital would let him use a computer and when they didn't they would write letters or call each other on the phone.

"Gilbert's been there every step of the way so to Ludwig Gilbert's the only one who doesn't act like he's already dead. That was until Lily and Vash started visiting him as well." Antonio added before continuing his rounds.

* * *

When Feliciano finally caught up to the blonde he was tired and out of breath

"Ludwig please stop so I won't have to run anymore." He called as Ludwig rushed to his side

"I'm sorry Feli I just wanted to be alone for a little bit." Ludwig told him as he held the Italian close. After a while Gilbert finally found the two lovers and convinced Ludwig to come back inside since it was starting to get cold outside.

* * *

When they got inside Yao showed up and told Feliciano it was time for his round of chemo for the day

"Ludwig you'll come with me right?" Feli asked as Ludwig smiled at him

"Of course don't I always?" the blonde laughed as the others watched Feliciano get hooked up to the IVs used to administer his chemotherapy.

Feliciano liked to sit in Ludwig's lap when he received his chemo so that if he got tired or cold Ludwig could wrap his arms around him and keep him safe.

* * *

At first everyone was silent till Gilbert picked up a guitar and Roderich accompanied him on the piano.

It was a slow quite melody and after a while Ludwig started to sing the lyrics while stroking what little hair Feliciano was growing back.

_"If you'll be my star _

_I'll be your sky _

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night _

_When I turn jet black _

_And you show off your light _

_I live to let you shine _

_I live to let you shine_

_But you can skyrocket away from me _

_And never come back if you find another galaxy _

_Far from here with more room to fly _

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by"_

Feliciano and Ludwig were lost in their own little world and no one on the outside wanted to break their spell.

_"If you'll be my boat _

_I'll be your sea _

_A depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity _

_Ebbing and flowing _

_And pushed by a breeze _

_I live to make you free _

_I live to make you free _

_But you can set sail to the west if you want to _

_And pass the horizon, 'til I can't even see you _

_Far from here _

_Where the beaches are wide _

_Just leave me your wake to remember you by"_

The slow piano and guitar flowed beautifully and Ludwig's deep voice seemed to calm everyone in the room as they listened. Even other patients and staff wandered in to listen to the music.

_"If you'll be my star _

_I'll be your sky _

_You can hide underneath me and come out at night _

_When I turn jet black _

_And you show off your light _

_I live to let you shine _

_I live to let you shine _

_But you can skyrocket away from me _

_And never come back if you find another galaxy _

_Far from here with more room to fly _

_Just leave me your stardust to remember you by _

_Stardust to remember you by" _

Ludwig all but whispered the last line as the song came to an end. When the song ended the spell was broken and everyone clapped but they fell on deaf ears as Feliciano and Ludwig were still in their own little bubble where only they existed.

* * *

That night after everyone went home and Ludwig and Feliciano were getting ready for bed in their new room Ludwig pulled out several pieces of stationary and started to write.

"Luddy what are you doing?" Feliciano wondered as he sat up in bed and watched the blonde work at the desk.

"I'm writing a few things down. I'll come to bed when I'm finished." Ludwig replied as Feliciano fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep that Ludwig later joined in.

* * *

**So what did you think? Just a few more chapters to go till the end. See you in the next chapter!^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay chapter eight is up! Please enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

Over the next few months everything seemed fine.

Matthew moved in with Gilbert and Lily,

Ludwig, Feliciano, and Alfred all went back to the hospital,

Antonio finally got Lovino to go on a date with him,

Enzio confessed that he had a crush on Lily and she shocked everyone by squealing happily and kissing the younger Italian brother on the lips,

Roderich and Elizabeta got married and found out they were expecting their first child,

and Francis started dating a blonde British man named Arthur.

* * *

Feliciano was happy.

He was dating a smoking hot German, his hair had grown back, and Yao had just told him that his tests had all come back clean and his tumors were shrinking.

As he walked back to his room he passed Alfred's open door and found the happy blonde playing his Xbox 360 with Gilbert while Matthew watched happily from his chair.

Feliciano smiled at the scene before walking down the hall and into the room he shared with Ludwig only to find that the blonde was missing.

Walking down to the nurses' station Feliciano quickly found Antonio

"Antonio have you seen Ludwig?" the small Italian asked

"Oh si he went downstairs with one of his brothers and some guy from Finland that was wearing your school's uniform." The Spanish Med student replied as Feliciano went back to his room and sat down on his bed before going through Ludwig's music collection.

* * *

While Feliciano was messing up his alphabetizing system on his music, Ludwig was downstairs in the small café sitting across from his eldest brother Berwald and a very uncomfortable looking Finnish bot he had learned was named Tino.

"Um it's really nice to meet you Ludwig. Berwald told me he had four younger brothers but I never knew…" at the end of his sentence Tino kind of just stopped speaking

"That one of them was in the hospital?" Ludwig finished for him as Tino relaxed a little.

"Yeah I mean I don't mean to be rude or anything." The small blonde told him

"Don't worry about Tino. I've been in and out of the hospital for a while so it doesn't really bother me anymore." Ludwig smiled taking a sip of his tea.

Ludwig never did like the taste of tea but Yao and Antonio had told him to stay away from coffee and he hadn't wanted to seem rude when his brother offered to buy him something to drink.

Berwald knew his brother hated tea but left it alone but noticed that while his brother was happily chatting with his lover that the taller blonde was growing paler and more tired looking by the minute but not wanting to hurt his pride Berwald faked getting a phone call from his company and telling Tino they had to leave.

Tino and Ludwig both looked a little sad to end their discussion of a book they had both read recently but Ludwig looked a tiny bit relieved that he was going back to his room.

After they had thrown away their trash Berwald let Ludwig lean on him as they went back upstairs to the Cancer treatment ward.

* * *

As they stepped off of the elevator the trio noticed Gilbert in the hallway standing with Matthew as Yao told the blonde something. Matthew went back into his brother's room as Gilbert turned and noticed his brothers and Tino

"Hey Lutz there you are! But what are you doing with tall, dark, and silent?" the albino asked as he walked over. Berwald just glared at his brother causing the albino and Tino to cringe

"Berwald and Tino came to visit me so we went down to the café and talked for a while but right now I should be getting back to mein room and see if Feli has come back from his visit with Yao."

The tired looking German replied as he bid farewell to his family and tried to not stagger into his room where he collapsed onto his bed freaking out Feliciano who hadn't been paying attention.

"Oh Ludwig when did you get back?" Feliciano asked once he was over his shock

"Sorry Feli I didn't mean to scare you and I just got off of the elevator." Ludwig replied with a tired smile as Feliciano crawled onto the blonde's bed "

You look really tire so you should take a nap or something." The brunette told his lover as he sat on said lover's chest before Ludwig reached up and brought Feliciano's lips down to meet his in a chaste kiss.

Once they were done Ludwig asked his little Italian if he would go and see if one of his brothers were still in the building so he could ask them something.

* * *

Feliciano agreed and walked out of their room and down the hall to Alfred's

"Hey dude did you come by to play a game with me?" Alfred asked hopefully as Matthew looked up from the book he was reading

"Not right now Alfred scusa. I'm actually looking for Gilbert; I thought he would be in here." Feliciano replied

"Oh Gilbert went downstairs to Al a hamburger. Why were you looking for him?" Matthew wondered

"Ludwig asked me to find one of his brothers because he wanted to ask them something. But I'll try downstairs thank you." The Italian smiled before heading for the elevator and taking it down to the ground floor.

When he stepped off he was sort of Glad to see that Berwald hadn't left the building yet and ran up to him

"Mr. Berwald wait!" he called as the tall Swedish man turned to face him

"Ja?" he asked when he saw his brother's roommate slash lover standing there

"I'm sorry to ask you to come back upstairs since you're leaving and everything but Ludwig asked me to find one of his brothers and I can't find Gilbert and he's the only one here besides you so would you please come up and see what he wants?" Feliciano replied as Berwald gave a curt nod and went back upstairs followed by Tino and Feliciano.

When they entered the room Ludwig was exactly where Feliciano had left him

"Oh I thought you had left already Berwald." Ludwig told his brother

"No not yet. Your roommate told me you have a question?" Berwald pushed

"Oh yeah I was wondering if you could ask Opa if he could stop by sometime. I have a few things I want to talk to him about." Ludwig replied before Berwald told him he would pass the message along as he left with Tino.

* * *

The rest of the day passed quickly and Ludwig and Feliciano were sound asleep in each other's arms when out of nowhere they were quickly woken up by the shrill sound of a heart monitor flat lining and one of the nurses yelling

"Code Blue"

and screaming for a crash cart.

Ludwig got to the door first and looked out into the hall to see which room they were headed to and retreated doing so because the flat lining patient was none other than one Alfred F. Jones.

"Ludwig what's going on?" Feliciano asked still half asleep

"Alfred just flat lined." He said bluntly not wanting to lie to his little lover.

The two teens stayed in their doorway and waited for any kind of sign that Alfred would resuscitate but their hopes were crushed when they heard the head night nurse call time of death.

Ludwig quickly pulled a crying Feliciano back into their room before closing the door and settling back into their bed where they both cried themselves to sleep.

Feliciano because he had lost a friend and Ludwig because he knew that he didn't have much longer till he would share the same fate as the happy go lucky blonde down the hall.

* * *

**Sorry for the sad ending but I warned you all of character death and well it's a cancer fic so it's suposed to be sad. Just maybe two or three more chapters left to go! Please don't forget to review!^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow the last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Please don't forget to review and have a happy new year!^^**

* * *

A week after that dark night Ludwig and Feliciano found themselves sitting next to each other in a Church pew attending Alfred's funeral.

Matthew hadn't stopped crying since he got the call from the hospital and Gilbert tried everything he could to calm his gentle lover down but every time he tried he just couldn't find the words because he just kept thanking God that he hadn't called Ludwig to his side that night.

Yao said a few words and a few other people spoke as well before everyone followed the coffin to its final resting place.

* * *

Feliciano and Ludwig had noticed two women at the service that kept to themselves and stayed in the back.

The older one was tall with short platinum blonde hair and huge breasts while the younger one had long dark blonde hair and looked ticked at everything. It wasn't till they got to the cemetery that they learned that the girls were Ivan's big and little sister's.

"Oh Matthew we are so sorry for your loss." The older one named Iryna told the grieving Canadian

"Thank you Iryna I'm glad you and Natalia could make it. Alfred would be happy to know that you were here." Matthew smiled from his place under Gilbert's arm

"Yes well I'm sure both Alfred and Ivan are smiling down on us from Heaven." Iryna smiled before walking off with her younger sister.

* * *

In the end Alfred was buried next to Ivan under a willow tree on a hill overlooking the rest of the cemetery, Matthew had told Gilbert, Ludwig, and Feli that when they were both alive Alfred and Ivan would come to the cemetery and sit under the willow and liked to read Grimm's fairytales to each other.

When they got back to their hospital room Feliciano broke down crying again before Ludwig pulled him into his arms as they both fell asleep.

* * *

A few weeks later Alric showed up at the hospital to see Ludwig. When the long haired blonde arrived on his grandson's floor he slowly made his way to Ludwig's room. Once he got there he noticed that Ludwig's roommate wasn't in the room and Ludwig was reclined in his bed reading a book of German poetry.

"Ludwig may I come in?" Alric asked as Ludwig looked up

"Ah Opa please come in and have a seat. Feli just left for his treatment so we can either talk here or go someplace else if you want." Ludwig told him as he marked his place and took off his glasses before Alric walked in.

"How about we go down to the gardens? It's very nice outside today." The older blonde offered as Ludwig called for a nurse to help him into a wheelchair.

* * *

Once they were outside Alric pushed Ludwig along till he finally stopped by a bench under a peach tree.

"So Berwald told me you wanted to talk with me?" Alric started

"Ja I did. Grandfather I know that Yao has been telling you that my test look good and I don't doubt that they are but I know my body and I can tell you right now I don't have much time left." Ludwig told his grandfather as icy blue eyes met pale green

"I figured that was what this was about." Alric sighed

"What do you want from me then?" he asked

"Simple I want to make a will. I know I still have a trust fund left to me by Mutti and Vati and there are a few other things I would like to include so I was wondering if you could set me up with a lawyer and perhaps be a witness for it." Ludwig answered as Alric nodded

"Of course I'll set something up for tomorrow afternoon." The older blonde told the teen as the two sat under the tree catching up with each other.

* * *

The next day Ludwig got up, took a shower, and dressed in some of his nicer clothes

"~Ve Luddy what are you doing up so early?" Feliciano asked as he sat up and rubbed his eye

"I'm going out today with mein grandfather." Ludwig replied as he walked over and placed a kiss on Feliciano's forehead before grabbing the cane Roderich and Elizabeta gave him and walking out the door.

Ludwig said good morning to Antonio and went downstairs to meet his grandfather before the older man led his grandson to the car and had the driver take them to the lawyer's office.

"How are you today Ludwig?" Alric asked once Ludwig had settled in the car

"My legs don't hurt as much today as they were yesterday, but everyday my body just feels heavier." Ludwig replied as they pulled up to the lawyer's office and walked in.

* * *

"Ah Mr. Beilschmidt how are you this fine afternoon?" a man Ludwig presumed was their lawyer asked.

"I'm fine. Today I came here to talk about a will for my grandson Ludwig." Alric replied as the lawyer led them to his office.

"Hello my name is Toris Laurinaitis. It's nice to meet you Ludwig." Toris smiled as Ludwig shook his hand

"Nice to meet you too Mr. Laurinaitis." Ludwig smiled back

"Oh please just call me Toris. So you're here to make a will?" Toris asked

"Ja I have cancer and I would like to go ahead and make one in case time catches up with me when I least expect it." Ludwig explained as the three of them sat down and discussed what would be going into the will.

After three hours Ludwig, Toris, and Alric had finally finalized the will

"So you're happy with everything that is in here?" Alric asked his grandson

"Ja I am. My trust funds shall go towards cancer research with some set aside to help Feliciano and his family with his treatment,

"my body shall be cremated and Feliciano will gain control of mein ashes,

"the house I was left in Germany shall go to Gilbert and Matthew,

"Roderich gets my book collection,

"Vash gets my cd's,

"Lily gets my record player,

"and Berwald shall get my stake in your company grandfather." Ludwig reviewed

"So most of it goes to the Vargas boy?" Alric stated

"Ja I want to make sure that he's happy even after I'm gone." Ludwig replied as he signed his name before having Toris and his grandfather sign as well.

* * *

Once the paperwork was in order Alric took Ludwig out to lunch and then back to the house to catch up with the family. When they arrived everyone including Gilbert and Lily were there

"Lutz! Why are you here?" Gil asked from his place draped across an armchair

"Grandfather brought me." Ludwig replied as he sat heavily into one of the open wingback chairs.

Lizzy was coming out of the kitchen when she saw Ludwig and led Alric away to talk to him.

"Alric what is he doing here? He should be at the hospital receiving treatment!" she told the older man

"Ludwig hasn't received treatment for his condition for months Elizabeta. Yao informed me that Ludwig's body had grown immune to the treatment we thought was working when in fact it was only progressing his condition.

"Ludwig had him stop the treatment so there really isn't a reason for him to be in the hospital other than the fact that he enjoys the staff and it lets him stay close to Feliciano." Alric told her as they all sat down for dinner.

All through dinner the entire family had the sense that this would be the last time they would all get together with Ludwig so they talked and laughed till Alric decided it was time Ludwig returned to the hospital.

While Ludwig was in the bathroom all five of Alric's other grandchildren walked up to him

"Why can't Ludwig just stay here?" Vash demanded

"Ja why?" Berwald and Lily asked

"Please grandfather don't send him back." Roderich pleaded

"We can't stop you can we?" Gilbert sighed as Alric shook his head.

"Ludwig has to go back and you all know it.

"I know you've all guessed that his time is almost over but we can't force him to stay here and besides he would be happier if the last person he saw was Feliciano and the only way for that to happen is if he goes back to the hospital." Alric told them all before taking Ludwig back.

* * *

Feliciano had been restless all day since he said goodbye to Ludwig. He had a very sinking feeling that his short time with the blonde was almost over.

When his brothers had come by to visit he shared his fears and broke down into tears over the fact.

"Hey calm down tears won't help anything now stupid." Lovino sighed as he held his twin while Francis and Enzio tried to help calm the sick Italian

"But I just met him. He can't die yet!" Feli cried

"Feliciano true love never dies. It lives on in all of the hearts it has touched. What you and Ludwig share is something that transcends the bonds of life and death, just remember that if something happens." Francis told his cousin as Antonio told them visiting hours were over.

* * *

"Hey bastard are you working tonight?" Lovino asked his boyfriend

"Si both me and Yao are and we feel it too. It may not be tonight but we all know what's coming and I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do to stop it." Antonio sighed as Ludwig stepped off of the elevator.

The look in his eyes told them everything they needed to know which just pissed Lovino off as he stormed into the elevator closely followed by Enzio.

Ludwig leaning heavily on his cane made his way slowly over to Antonio and Francis before taking out a few letters

"I want to in trust you two with something. What I have here are letters I've been writing for a while now. Most of them are addressed to Lily, Vash, and Gilbert but the ones tied with a red ribbon are for Feliciano.

"I've been writing those since I met him. I want you two to make sure everyone gets their letters after I'm gone. I would do it myself but I wanted them to have them for closer after I'm gone.

"So please hand them out when you think they are needed." Ludwig instructed

"Of course amigo I'll make sure to hand them out." Antonio replied

"As will I mon ami. Anything for the person who put a true smile back on Feliciano's face." Francis added before joining his cousins.

* * *

Ludwig then made it to his room, showered, changed for bed, let a nurse hook him back up to his IV and heart monitor, and then sank into his mattress

"Feliciano do you to cuddle?" Ludwig asked as Feliciano all but jumped into the bed.

The two of them stayed like that till Ludwig drifted off and even then Feliciano stayed awake till the clock stroke twelve and the steady beep of the monitor slowed till it became one shrill note as the monitor flat lined.

* * *

**Yeah I know I killed Ludwig but I've been telling you all from the begeining that he was going to die. As of right now this story is compleate and there will not ba a sequles but I may write an epilogue at a later date. Thank you for reading and have a happy new year!**


End file.
